His Egyptian Star
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young, abused girl finds shelter in the mansion and in a new friend. Rated T for scares. Tickles in the ending. Enjoy! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A request from newbienovelistRD. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Amy.**

* * *

**His Egyptian Star**

She ran into the town that she had seen after running up the hill and kept running, trying to watch out for the police since she didn't want to get caught. She didn't want to go back to her…old home.

Her name was Amy and she stopped to tie her brown hair back in a ponytail with an elastic band and she tugged her small jacket around her to hide the black and blue marks that covered her body. Sirens suddenly blared and she started running again. She soon came to an old mansion and looked around to see if anyone was around, but in her haste, she didn't notice she had tripped the sensor and a huge rock moved back and the result was she fell into a very deep hole in the ground and landed on a net. Surprised, she looked up.

"Ultimate Way Big! We have an intruder!" shouted a voice and Amy saw a huge red, white, and blue giant something (she assumed it was a monster) and another red and white giant. She let out a scream and jumped down and ran.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out, but she really started to cry, confusing the two aliens who had just sent the alert to Rachel.

Rachel had been doing laundry when she heard the alert and she headed for the front door with Snare-Oh beside her. They looked at each other and nodded and then looked outside, but no one was standing there. Rachel then realized something.

"That warning came from the To'kustars' quarters!" she said. "Someone must have come."

"We better go see who," said the mummy alien and both he and Rachel began searching.

Amy kept crying and tried to get out of this house, but it was so huge and she now felt really scared. She only wanted to get away from her abusive family and find someone to help her, but after enduring a lot of abuse, Amy had no idea about trust.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and saw a mummy come up and she screamed, jumping up and grabbing onto the chandelier, to Snare-Oh's and Rachel's surprise.

"Hey, careful!" said Snare-Oh. "You're going to fall!"

When he said that, Amy did fall and he caught her, holding her to him and tied her up a little when she began struggling to get away. She was still crying, but still tried to escape. The mummy alien wouldn't let her go.

"Hey, don't be afraid. We won't hurt you," he said.

Rachel then noticed the bruises. "Snare-Oh, her arms," she said and the alien looked at the bruises that the young girl had and she tried to step back, but he tightened his grip on her, making her start crying again.

He gently brushed her tears away, although she flinched and looked at him. "Shh. You're safe now. Whoever hurt you won't touch you again," he said.

"What is your name?" Rachel asked her.

The girl looked at them, uncertain, but decided to answer. "Amy," she said.

A knock was heard and Amy hid behind Snare-Oh, but it was only Sergeant Williams, who took one look at Amy and said charges would be filed against Amy's father for child abuse. Rachel winced when she heard that and looked at Amy with a kind look.

"It's okay, Amy," she said. "We'll keep you safe. He won't harm you again."

"Rachel's right. And I won't let anything hurt you either," said Snare-Oh.

Amy looked confused at what he said and he held her and rubbed her back. "I will guard you," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Good idea, Snare-Oh," she said. "She'll need that."

"Snare-Oh?" asked Amy and he nodded.

"I'm Snare-Oh and that's Rachel," he said. "We live here at the mansion."

Amy was astonished and then she shivered. "There were two giant monsters," she said. "They were going to hurt me."

Rachel had a knowing look. "Were they blue, red, and white?" she asked and Amy nodded. "Oh, that was Way Big and his older brother, Ultimate Way Big. They won't harm anyone who's not going to cause trouble."

Amy calmed down finally as she sensed she could trust them and she thought Snare-Oh was actually pretty cool. She then noticed he was fingering her Egyptian hieroglyphic necklace, studying it.

"It's your name in Egyptian," he said.

She nodded. "I…It was a gift from someone," she said and they nodded.

Snare-Oh then picked her up, surprising her as he carried her into his room. Rachel smiled. She knew that Snare-Oh was going to try and help his young charge to not be scared of them.

Amy was amazed that Snare-Oh liked Egyptian stuff as well and she looked up at him as he rocked her. "You should smile," he said. She just shook her head and the mummy alien gave her a thoughtful look and sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

His fingers just brushed her ribs.

She giggled in surprised.

Getting an idea, Snare-Oh decided to make Amy happy. "Looks like my charge is ticklish," he said. "Then it's time to play the Tickle Game!"

Amy didn't have time to wonder what he meant when Snare-Oh began tickling her ribs and her stomach, which made her really laugh and he tried her other ticklish spots, but only her ribs and stomach produced the most laughter.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! My, how ticklish you are!" he said and gave her stomach a big raspberry.

Amy couldn't not laugh and these tickles were actually helping her to calm down. "Please," she begged and he stopped, picking her up and rubbing her back and she grinned.

"Thanks, Snare-Oh," she said. "You're the one person I can trust."

"That's alright," he said. "One thing at a time, my Egyptian star," he said.

She instantly liked his nickname for her and she hugged him and he hugged her back, keeping her safe from the dangerous world outside. "Thank you, Snare-Oh," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

The two stayed like that in a warm embrace for who knew how long. They were happy and that's what matter to Snare-Oh.

"My Egyptian Star," he said, making her smile.

Rachel also smiled as she knew life wouldn't be boring anymore now. It was filled with their family.

* * *

**The gang has a new friend.**

**(I'm afraid this will be my last posted story for a bit as I will be very busy for the next month or so, but I shall be somewhat around and then I'll be back on with more. Enjoy!)**

**Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
